


Dippers diary

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mention of Kidnapping, Pedophilia, dad is a sweet heart but to nice some time, dipper mom is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: Dipper tells stories of his child hood





	1. Chapter 1

'Gravity Falls it felt more like home then Piedmont ever has don't get me wrong I love my dad but my mom Jillian Pine she doesn't like me she didn't want me she only wanted Mabel or another girl in fact if my grandpa Shermie hadn't been the one to write it on my birth certificate I would have been Madison instead of Mason.

Your probably wondering where my dad is in all this. well, he was fourteen when we were born. I know what your thinking aw cute he married his first love you'd be wrong mom was eighteen when we were born my dad had skipped a few grades and was in his senior year of high school he had to do a project with her but when he came over to work with her she threw a party Instead.

she spiked his drink and had her way with him I know this because I found her high school diary in the attic she also had a bunch of drunk teenage boys runs train on dad recorded it and then blackmail those boys into saying, dad, forced himself on her says she'd see him in jail if he didn't marry her needless to say grandpa Shermie hand was forced . I hate her she treat dad like dirt when he's the one who took care of us as babies, he's changed our diapers, he drops everything if we were sick, he did everything but her she'd go out partying with her friend or go shopping stealing his childhood away from him.

Once when I was four and Mabel was at her first sleepover she had a bunch of guys come over and shoot a porn a gay porn with dad on his eighteenth birthday it was the first of many time's I would see my dad cry.


	2. chapter 2

May in the year Mabel and I turned six

Mabel goes to Disneyland with her friends family for the week. I didn't go because their not my friends and Jill wouldn't let me she said I wasn't good enough hours after leaving.

I hear dad begging her not to do something then the familiar crack of her hitting him and him hitting the ground I don't think to be scared for my own safety until she comes around the corner and starts coming up the stairs glaring at me I froze as she raised her hand and slapped me knocking me into the wall.

I black out for a few minutes when I came to my dad was yelling at her telling her if she ever hit me or Mabel again he'd call the police she pushed him down the stair dad had to go to the hospital his left leg was broken I found out later Mabel friend had broke moms vase at the slumber party last night and hid the pieces and mom blamed me.

 

July 4 same year Mabel was at a party with her friends.

I was home alone Jill locked me in the basement she went with Mabel to the party. dad was at a company party. I'd been in the basement since nine in the morning it was seven at night I hear the front door open I hear someone calling my name.

I know the voice but it wasn't dad or Jill I don't say anything I was scared it's one of the men with the camera who hurt dad. he was searching for ten minutes before I hear him make a phone call.

" Xander it's me I can't find him," he said.

'Xander I know that name that's Daddy's name' I had thought

"hello" I call out a little horse I hear him run to the basement door he unlocks it cuz it only opens from the outside.

I look up its dads boss Mr. Regent Or Kai as dad calls him he picked me up and held me gently he tells dad, where I was his arms, are warm a sharp contrast to the cold wet basement I had fallen asleep in.

I woke up at dad office Kai is holding me still I'm so tired and thirsty I say out loud what I was thinking.

I wish you were my mommy Mr. Kai

I thought he would give me the look Jill gives me whenever ask for things at the store or I call her anything other than mother he smiled and chuckled a bit and kissed my forehead then I had dinner with them he even let me have seconds then we watch the firework together it was the best fourth of July ever .

Halloween same year Jill did It again she took all the things she knew Mabel liked and gave them to her before she went to her sleepover and whatever she liked and kept them for herself then locked me in my room.

I heard the grown-up party down stair like every other year only this year someone came in my room at eleven at night waking me up. it was a man a heavily drunk man by the smell he called me cute and pretty and start touching me all over.

Jill walked by I looked at her with pleading eye she scoffed saying I was a whore just like my father and walked away he kept touching me when he stuck his hand in my pant Kai and dad ran in.

Kai pulled the guy off of me and started hitting him he shut the door before dragging him downstairs dad was holding me crying. I sobbed and hugged him close I heard the sirens before finally crying myself to sleep in dads arms.

December same year I watched as Mabel open her presents first.

Jill and grandpa Shermie are arguing about her letting me open my present until Mabel did. not that Jill got me any presents. They really started yelling when I dumped out my stocking and there was a lump of coal at the bottom. Mabel was too enthralled in her own thing to notice so I hid it before anyone else saw that.

It wasn't just a lump of coal and had the word whore carved into it. I didn't want the day to be ruined that night as I lay in my bed I silently sobbed knowing that the woman who was my mother had and would never love me.

please tell what you think

I need to know what other tags I should add and if I'm doing ok


	3. Chapter 3

Easter the year Mabel and I turn seven

The man from Halloween grabbed me from the park I was the back of his van tied up I was angry not at him but Jill I looked her in the eyes she watched as the man took me away.

I knew I'd be OK as soon as my hands were free I'd press the panic button Kai had given me for Christmas it was hidden in my watch I knew he'd find me he always does he's better mom then Jill. I knew he was not a woman but he's there for me like Jill is for Mabel.

The van stopped I look through the window we are in a house garage I see the door close he opens the door a drags me inside the house and up to a bedroom it looked like little girls room

"you ruined my life because of you and Regent my wife left me and took my kid, " he said slapping me.

I cried out and looked up at him shaking he grabbed me and stripped me down to my underwear he cut the zip tie and took my watch I cried out begging him to give it back he looked and the watch and smiled

"I'll give it back" he walked over to the closet and pulled at some girl clothes and threw them at me

"Put it on and maybe you can have your cheap watch," he said

I did as I was told putting on the white button up shirt and the pleated skirt I then put on the sock they up to my mid thigh he put my watch in his pocket and grab a brush and hair bands then put my hair in pigtails he sneered at my birthmark

"going to have to get cover up for that," he said touch me caressing my cheek.

"please, can I have it back?" I begged tears falling from my eyes he pulled it out.

"what so special about this watch?" he asked.

"mommy gave it to me," I said

I wasn't good at lying but he didn't know I thought of Kai as my mommy and not Jill, he scoffed.

"no wonder it looks so cheap the bitch hate men and males in general bet this was one of those free ones, huh but it does go with your outfit so I'll let you have it," he said throwing it at me.

I put it on not daring to push the button until he was gone I see a flash he starts taking pictures of me he makes me lift the skirt. He scowls and grabs a pair of white frilly underwear and orders me to put them oni do it he then has me lift the skirt again and takes pictures. He stopped he picked up my clothes.

"where are you going,"I asked

"I'm going to upload these picture on the internet I'm going to make you a star. Pedophiles across the world are going to love you, Mason, it'll put your name on every site" he said leaving locking the door.

I didn't waste time I push the button within ten minutes I heard the police sirens the man stomped into the room his face was red

"YOU WHAT DID YOU DO" he yelled grabbing me by the collar until he saw the red light flash on my watch

"you lying piece of shit that bitch didn't give you that," he said throwing me on to the bed

"I never said she did, "I said he slapped me

"what other mommy do you have" he growled

"Mr. Kai," I said whimpering expecting another hit he just starts chuckling

"you call him mommy why," he asked

"he does the thing the way other mommy's do with their kids with me" i said the man is rolling on the floor laughing and crying like when Mabel tickles me too much I take the chance and try to run out to door down the stair and out the front door right into Kai's arm.

He's decked out in a swat uniform as soon as I see him I lift my arm he throws off the helmet and picks me up I cry into his neck as he holds me

"mommy" I sob the police drags the man out who still laughing

"he calls you mommy," he said laughing as he dragged away

"I hate Easter," I said I know those pictures are still out there somewhere

Mothers day the same year

I had dad take me to the store on Saturday I carried the gift with until after church I ran up to Kai and pulled on his sleeve he was talking to Jill.

Jill looks down I pulled out the present

"Oh I thought you forgot," Jill said she went to grab it I move it away from her

"give it to me Mason" she hissed trying and failing to sound sweet

"it's not for you" I yelped she stepped back

"but who" she stops as I handed it to Kai

"it's for you, " I said he crouched down and opened the small box with a watch with leather bands

"it's wonderful Mason," he said

"Dipper I like being called Dipper, " I said he smiled

" thank you Dipper, " he said

"look at the back I got engraved," I said he flipped it over

"I know ur, not my mommy but thanks for always being there for me love Dipper" he read so only I could hear he smiled and hugged me I saw Jill from the corner of my eyes she was pissed Kai must have seen it too

"thank for the birthday present Dipper although it isn't till next week you can still come there will even be cake," he said standing up he put his hand on Jill's shoulder he whispered it but I heard him

"you do anything bad Dipper and I will blacklist you from every social gathering you ever could hope to be apart of," he said Jill was scared

the next few years Jill avoided me but I know she would still hurt dad.

=come on people I need notes


	4. Chapter 4

August 31 Mabel and my ninth birthday.

I was so scared Jill's family was coming there I kept thinking what if they were like her. what if they hate me I jumped every time I heard I knock at the door but the fears were unfounded her dad and three brothers loved us both of us her brothers are smart. ones the youngest whose about the same age as dad works as a Scientist at a big name medical lab the middle one still younger then Jill works at NASA the oldest older then Jill is a Surgeon.

Jill is bragging to her dad about her promotion in the big company she's an executive now her boss is here with his daughter Julia. I don't like her she picks on me all the time at school I'm sure Jill's family is confused when Kai shows up and I run to him. He puts down the presents I was a little worried that he was mad at me for change some of the numbers on the whiteboard on "bring your child to work day" last week but he picked me up twirling me around in the air he stopped.

"you are a little genius," he said hugging me

"what?" I said confused

"the equation you fixed the bulletproof vest we produce for the police and military is now ten percent more efficient we got the contract," he said I blushed at the praise.

"it was a small structural in balance it just need a little more of one thing and a little bit less of another and the heat needed to be a little higher it's was nothing," I said

"it wasn't nothing Dipper your changes are going to save lives," dad said

 Kai put me down and gave Mabel and I a present he gave Mabel her first bedazzle gun she was so excited

"what did you get bro bro," she asked I open it, it was my very own chemistry set it was one of the best birthdays ever. but I still say it wasn't a big deal  
Christmas same year we go to uncle Kyle house the Surgeon.

It's so big Jill doesn't look happy at the look of aw in Mabel's and my face. Kyle hugs us and give dad a nuggie's dad smiles and playfully punches him.

I find grandpa Shermie and Jill arguing about our house grandpa owns it and is mad at her for making dad pay it all and all the other bills too. she says he's rich why should he care. it gets loud so I ran an hid in the basement and cried I knew what she did with the money but I couldn't say what if she'd hurt dad more. I stay there for an hour before I call Kai on my phone it only calls him dad and the police.

"hello Dipper," he said

"Mommy, " I say I heard a chair screech in the back round

"Dipper whats wrong?" he asks

"Jill and Grandpa are fighting again and I was scared dad had to go see Santa at the mall with Mabel I don't know what to do," I said

"Mom I have to go, " he said

"I'll come with you sound like he's having a panic attack," she said

"where are you?" he asked.

I tell him the address but not where I am. Twenty minutes later I hear him talking to Kyle at the front door he immediately asks where the basement is . the door opens and he runs down the stairs in the dark. I look up his eyes are glowing green and are silted he picks me up and holds me

"it's ok Dipper," he said

"you have cat eyes," I say he looks shocked and scared

"don't afraid I'm not a monster," he says tears in his eyes I notice I'm shaking 

"I'm not scared I'm cold beside I have a birthmark of the big dipper on my forehead and daddy has a long fluffy tail your eyes are pretty," I say hugging him and wiping his tears away he takes me upstairs. the most beautiful women are standing there she looks like an angel flowing red hair and emerald green eyes like Kai

"the willow maiden, " I say she looks just like the maiden in the story The Man and the Willow Maid Kai chuckled

"he's right mom you do look like the Willow Maiden," he said

'mom that's his mom' I thought

"you're so pretty," I say she smiles at me sweetly and pets my hair as soon as she touches me my shaking stops I fell warm.

"IT'S THE WILLOW MAIDEN" I hear Mabel yelled she runs over and hugs her

"what's going on?" dad asked uncle Ryan mom youngest brother stepped forward.

"gonna take a wild guess and says Jill was yelling about something and he got scared and hid I mean that's what I did as a kid," he said I nodded.

"see even your own kid is scared of you sis," he said she glared at him and he yelped ran and hid behind Kyle. she walked over to Kai's mom

"wow you've had amazing work done you must give me the number of the person who did your boobs and facelift," she said all the males in the except Kai slap their foreheads I do too.

"I don't understand. what are you talking about?" she says

"your work your Plastic Surgeon," she said her eyebrow twitching,

"but I've never had any work done," she said

"yeah my moms a natural she works in phytotherapy she doesn't use chemical or makeup, in fact, she lives in Saileach Manor in the forest which ironically means willow in Scottish it's her mother's maiden name so I guess you are a Willow maiden mom," he said

"well my little brother's daughter is named Willow Regent-Yamato and she has red hair she's your age Dipper, " she said so that Christmas Jill was, silent it was great.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine day the year we turned eleven.

Jill when out so it was just dad Mabel and I dad took us to a party at Kai house it's his uncles Satou's birthday. I was scared I was meeting them Kai's family and everyone will be there well except his dad I don't know where he is.

We walk into his house it's bigger then uncle Kyle house dad goes and drops off the gift. I see a girl with long red hair. How can I not she's right in my face how did I not see her.

" your Dipper uncle Kai says you don't have any friend," she said. I flinch feeling a little betrayed.

"so kay I didn't have any either," she said the feeling goes away.

"other kids think I'm a freak cause of my hair they tell other if they touch it'll burn um so what's your thing, " she said.

I move my bangs blushing and afraid she'll make fun of me. "oh that's so cool it's a perfect big dipper want coming to the game room uncle Kai has a bunch of video games I think your sisters already there," she said.

"sure, " I said smiling and following her. It was the first valentine day I spent with a girl who wasn't my sister it was great until Mabel tried to set us up.

Halloween same year I had my first sleepover.

Sure it's with Willow a girl but I was happy besides she's a tomboy so I knew it wouldn't be like Mabel's sleepovers. Plus I wasn't at home for Jill's god awful party.

Kai was watching us dad had to stay at home and make sure Jill didn't destroy the house Mabel was at her friend's house. We play Mario Kart I blue shell Kai in the last lap. we watched bad horror movies and ate s' more. But I got scared when Jill called my phone drunk and called Kai mommy again.

I was scared that Willow would make fun of me so I ran out into the forest when Kai was yelling at my mom Willow found me in like five minute.

"Hey," she said her eyes glowing in the dark just like Kai but he pupils not slit.

"p-please don't make fun of me " I plead.

"why? cause your mom's bitch why would I make fun of you for that," she asked.

"n-no for calling Mister Kai mommy," I said she chuckled

'here it comes' I thought.

"well he does act like a bit of a mom doesn't he I didn't notice it until you said it, " she said.

"he just .......he been there when dads can't be he acts like Jill acts with Mabel if I call him he knows how to make it better like when I broke my arm after falling out a tree last year Jill laughed at me Kai somehow knew I was in danger and came and took me to the hospital " I explained.

"he must have imprinted on you," she said.

"what?" I asked.

"he's not human he's half Kitsune half something else he's a fox he thinks of you as his kit, " she said she grew red ears and a tail.

"see I'm one too but I'm half my mom's human there is more in this world then you can ever imagine, " she said. I couldn't stop my self

"that's so cool is it true can kitsune really possesses people? do you grow more tails as you grow older? can you create illusions ? can you shapeshift?" I asked.

"Whoa slow down no to the first but we can make them go in to a drunk like state yes to the second and third and the last not really but Dipper you can't tell anyone about this not even Mabel I told you for a reason Uncle lost control because of your mo..i mean Jill and because it's Halloween and is currently changing into his other form he's blacked out I need you to help him" she said my eyes widen and I ran to the house .

 Kai is on the ground he had big ram horns pointed ears not fox ears like Willow but he had three long black tails his arms were black and he had claw I ran over him and looked at his face he had fangs his eyes whites were gone.

 

"Mr. Kai," I said he didn't react.

"Mommy," I said his eyes shifted I smile.

"your eyes are very pretty, " I said.

"D-D-Dipper," he said sitting up and pulling me into his arm.

I don't flinch until long bat-like wings shot out of his back and wrap around us he tenses up when I flinch so I touch his wings they don't fell scaly they feel soft

"like fleece," I say he calms down I can see his inhuman feature receded until he looks human again I blackout tired.

I wake up in the woods Kai was in front of me.

"You OK Dipper," he said it was all a dream I thought he picks me up and carries me into the house. Willows sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag I see the scratch on the floor from his claws.

'oh, I see they need what they are to be a secret ' i thought smiling to myself.

"This was a great sleepover don't worry I won't tell ok mommy," I said sleepily as he put me in my sleeping back.

"well I had to try just don't tell Willow OK," he said smiling.

"OK I'll try I love you, mommy," I say going back to sleep seeing the blush on his face as I nod off

"I love you too"I hear him say.

Valentine day the year Mabel and I turn thirteen

we were at Kai's house again we're staying the night dad is drunk and Jill is to busy partying so we have a sleepover Mabel at a Valentine party/ slumber party.

I went to brush my teeth when I heard moaning I walk to the door recognizing my dads voice the door is cracked

 Kai is on top of him there are empty bottles on the floor I shut the door quietly.

'about time' I thought going back to the guest room and going and lay down.

"they doing it?" Willow asked

"yep dads on the bottom," I said

"Maybe if you're lucky he'll leave Jill and marry uncle Kai then we'll be cousins," she said I smiled at the thought.

Summer same year dads had been sick the past few months off and on. He eats a lot but doesn't get a belly, but the scale says he's getting heavier. Jill wanted us the go to two different camps but dad convince her to send us to Gravity falls by telling her we'd be working.

It was the greatest summer ever it was very hard to not tell Great uncle Ford about Kai and his family but what was the real surprise getting off the bus and see what my dad had with him.

end

whoever guess what he has before I post next in two days get to make up a character for the next story in the series so long as it's not a love interest


	6. Chapter 6

"BABIES" Mabel yell Waddle's close on her heels

"whose are they?" she asked in aw

"they're your baby brothers," dad said

"mom was pregnant" she squealed dad frowned

"well no you see I was," he said blushing

"Pfft dad you're a boy, boys can't have babies," she said

"apparently I can doctor said I had a secret baby chamber, " he said

"your a hermaphrodite but then won't you know you had a uterus unless it was hidden inside your sphincter, " I said

"exactly," dad said blinking

"are they Kais? " I asked he blushed Mabel looked confused

"yes they're living with him your mother doesn't want Yuri and Ezekiel but it's my day to have them and I wanted you to meet them," he said

"you had sex with your boss," she said dads eyes widened

"Mabel who you told you about sex, " he said

"Grunkle Stan told me when me and Dipper switch body it was a whole thing," she said

"you switch body how when," he asked Kai ran up holding a diaper bag

"I'm back I got the diapers bag hand me, Yuri," he said take the who I guess is Yuri he took him to the bathroom

"so where's mom?" Mabel asked I scoffed

"probably off drinking," I said dad look surprised that I said it out loud

"what you know I'm right," I said

"you've gotten stronger haven't you, Dipper, " he said

"stopping the end of the world will do that to you," Mabel said

"Mabel you know we can't tell mom about any of this right, " I said she looked confused I call Jill mom if I'm with family

"Why she love our stories," she said smiling and hugging waddles

"no she doesn't she likes your story but with how selectively religious she is if we start spouting about demons and monsters even if it's just you she never let us go back," I say

"Dipper your" she started dad stopped her

"he right She'd ban you from ever going back after the twin was born she started splashing me with holy water and tried to get me exorcised even tried to get me excommunicated for being gay but the preacher said that since I have the parts to have a baby the only sin I committed us adultery which was forgiven because I when to confession before the twin was born " he said not that he's even a Christian he just goes because Jill forces him to she isn't either she just thinks it's good for her image.

"but she wouldn't do that to me," she said

"but she would to me she once grounded me for says I saw a fairy in the woods," I said

"but mom loves us Dipper, " she said I turned my head and snare

"I'll go put the bags in the car," I said dragging our bags away Kai walks out and followed me

"Dipper what's wrong? " he asked

"it's Mabel she wants to tell Jill about Gravity Falls," I said

"oh that's bad uncle Satou went there with willow a few days ago to see your things got weird and they left Bill's a total psycho, " he said

" you know Bill," I said surprised

"not personal but every demon knows about him so did you use the Cipher wheel to banish him," he asked

"no we tried but Stan and Ford wouldn't hold hands so we tricked him into Stans mind and erased him," I said

"so you shattered him, oh well at least he'll be gone for a few decades if your lucky but he won't stay gone," he said I stopped

" what do you mean, "I asked

" if Bill has a body all the pieces will converge on that but it will take a while unless another demon makes a deal with him or even just shakes his hand then he'll come back immediately it would take him hundreds of years but with the barrier around gravity falls all the pieces stayed there instead of going all around the world" he said

I'm sure I looked terrified

"but don't worry he can only cause Weirdmageden once so he can't do that again even if an earth demon shakes his hand if a demon-human hybrid does it he'll become whatever that demon is the council found that out Tad Strange statue like fifteen years ago when a child shook his hand and he turned into a half human child now he lives god knows where pretending to be normal, oh and he really likes bread" he said

 

"wait Tad Strange is a half-demon he seems so normal," I said he looked at me shocked

"Tad Strange is in Gravity Falls," he asked

"Yeah, " I said

"huh, I'll have to ask the council about that they'll probably make him guard Bill if he's not already he and Bill never did like each other's actions. Bill was chaos and nightmare and Tad was all Peace and social graces he quite likes his human life I'll have to go see him some time oh speaking of old friends Willow going to be coming to Piedmont this year for school" he said

"Really," I said excitedly

"yep my uncle and his wife are moving here to help with the boys, " he said this is going to be the best year

October same year Mabel started watching how Jill acts and I started a supernatural investigation club Jill wasn't happy, to say the least. I think she only stays with dad so she can mooch off him and make me miserable.

I have four friends now we all something that people call us freak and weirdo for. Including Willow Allen, he's little on the chubby side with pale skin blond hair and one green and one ice blue eye that's his thing and his two foster brothers. They live with a lawyer from my dads work their names are Keith strawberry blond hair green eyes tan skin and has pointy elf ears and Luke black hair black eyes and a long tongue.

I stopped taking all the bullying.

Julia dated Allen for a while then had some of her thugs steal his clothes while he was in the shower. So I told her off and gave his clothes back so they stole my hat the only other hat I had was Wendy's so I was not going to risk that so instead of hiding I slicked back my hair decides to show it off. I wasn't afraid anymore they try to tease me, but Brick went too far and started beating up Keith. Willow and I stepped in.

so we were sent to the principle office I had a bloody lip but to be fair the other guy looked way worse if there was anything Stan taught me it to fight back but Gravity Falls taught me to embrace the weird and crazy. Brick was there to he had a black eye and bloody noes so I did my best Bill impression and I know it worked because of the terrified look on his face

Halloween same year

I wasn't allowed to go hang out with friends Jill has confined me to my room for the fight she sent Mabel her friends house not ten minutes after Mabel leave Jill stomps up the stairs and opens my door

"you could end this just apologize to Brickferd and you can leave," she said glare trying to intimidate me but I'm not afraid of her anymore

"why? afraid I'll ruin your party again, " I said smirking she snares

" what not happy I grew a backbone well listen, Jill, I'm not afraid of you anymore and I'm not apologizing for fighting back and protecting my friends I didn't start that fight but I sure as hell finished it "I said she snarled and grabbed me by the hair dragged me down the stairs and threw me in the basement I hit my head

"you'll learn to again" she said and threw a basket of my dirty clothes on top of me shutting and locking the door I blacked out I woke up two days later in the hospital Jill had told them I fell down stair when I was going to do my clothes they believed her excepted dad, Mabel, and Kai

 

it was November forth the day I got released I had a concussion and a twisted ankle and my left wrist was sprained Jill walked in and shuts the door

"well have you learned your lesson? " she asked

"nope you're a horrible pedagogue," I said she slaps me

"I am not a pedophile," she said

"pedagogue means teacher but considering dads age when you date raped him that wouldn't be a stretch would it," I said smirking

"how did you?" she asked now it was her turn to be scared

"I found it, your diary and the videos didn't watch the videos though but read everything then I hid it all a year ago you will never find it, " I said

Christmas eve same year uncle Ryans house

Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan were there for Christmas and by the barely concealed disdain on Ford's face I'd say Stan told him about Jill

"so Alexander I heard you are quite brilliant," uncle Fords said trying very to stir up a conversation

"it's just Xander and yeah I graduated high school at fourteen but I did most of my college work online so I could take care of the kids, " he said I decided to chip in

"I find it fascinating that the genius in our family all have obvious physical abnormalities," I said Ford looked confused

"your father look perfectly normal if not a bit feminine, " he said

"no he has one first saw it when he stayed with me for the summer when he was thirteen he start the whole teen wolf boy exhibit but I didn't have to glue a tail on him," Stan said Ford glared at him

"what it was his idea not mine I would never put him up like a freak show cause he's different, " he said defending himself. dad chuckled and popped his long dark brown tail out and start wagging it

"it was really just an excuse to let my tail free and I like my tail I'm not allowed to let it out a lot," he said showing off by holding his drink with it

"amazing its a work human prehensile tail, " Ford said examining his tail the front door opened and Kai walks in with the twins in a stroller

" sorry I'm late Zeke and Yuri decided to dump breakfast all over each other," he said dad put down his cup and walk over to the boys and pick up Zeke and brought him over to Ford

"uncle Ford this is Ezekiel Stanford Regent Pines, " he said Zeke reached out with his hands showing off his six fingers Ford smiled tears in his eyes

"he's just like me," he said grabbing Zeke's little hand.

"would you like to hold him," Kai asked

"yes please," he said dad showed him how to hold the baby

"OK I'm just going to ask where did the babies here come from why are they with him and don't be smart about it, " Stanley said dad scratched his head

"I don't just have a tail I also have a hidden womb Kai and I got drunk one night at party and you know I gave birth seven months later in a bathtub apparently my womb works a little faster then a womans does but it's was the worst pain I ever felt in my life I called Kai while Zeke was being born and he got there just in time for Yuri's birth so he took me to the hospital and I signed the boys over to him so Jill couldn't touch them " he said

"whore" Jill said dad kept smiling

"I learned from the best Jillian," he said not missing a beat if I had been drinking it would have come out of my noes Kai couldn't help but laugh Jill stomped away in a huff her face red

Christmas day

I found the normal lump of coal in my stocking from Jill but this time Mabel notice and frowns but didn't see the words cunt carved in it she also noticed my smile as Jill dumped her own and all the coal she had given me up til then dumped out. only I highlight the words in white so everyone can see them everyone but her laughed grandpa Shermie even high fives me

' oh she's going to make me pay for this somehow but it was worth it ' I thought to myself

end

so nobody guessed oh well

but can people tell me what tags I should add


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine's day the year we turn fourteen I was right she did make me pay Julia has apparently been in love with me since I stood up to her and asked Jill to date me after I rejected her one too many times.

Jill ever threaten me saying I couldn't go to Gravity Falls this summer if I didn't, before that she forced me to take gymnastics and ballet with Mabel so I'd be the one be the worst so Mabel could shine problem is it backfired apparently I'm very flexible and cause I'm good I had to be in swan lake and go to the gymnastics competition cause Mabel only joined both for the costumes but that's not why I'm doing it .

I'm doing it because after she found out I was doing well and getting praised Jill said I couldn't do it because I'm a boy ever the junior ice dancing league is scouting me for next year. 

they even had me get on the ice I'm actually pretty good at it they say I'm a natural. the school is also pressuring me because it's a school sanction sport and they need more boys I don;t know why but I do enjoy the thrill of dancing with knives on my feet but I'm getting off track here.

i was stuck there with that bitch blather on and on about herself no wonder Jill likes her shes just like her . I had been on the date for an hour but it feels like four finally she shuts up now that dinners over we're going to the movies it was a romance she tries to hold my hand and cuddle and I couldn't push her away because Jill had been following us to make sure I don't do anything .

the date was finally over I walk her to her door she tries to kiss me I just give a dumb excuse.

"a lady doesn't kiss on the first date," I says she huffs but accepts it. what I didn't know was the mansion she lives in has a camera at the front door and her dad saw my little act of chivalry and loves me now and I know not just in the way a father wants to be with his daughter , the man wants to fuck me he sent me a fancy basket for Easter there was a vibrator and lube in it it's creepy so I torn off the tag and gave it to Jill saying it's was to her from her boss

'take that you asshole let see how you like Jill riding your ass' i thought

see I can be evil to

 

May Kais birthday I talk to Willow in private

"wait so you want me to kiss you, " she said

"yes what so hard to understand the little mini Jill keeps trying to kiss me and I really don't want my first kiss to be with her, " I said

"I thought your first kiss was with a merman," she said smile I groan

"that was reverse CPR it doesn't count now please you already had your first kiss so please help me" I begged

"ok," she said I sigh

"but"

"oh no"

"hey it nothing big mom and dad are going to have their hands full in June what with the baby coming and all I just want to give them some time without me there and I want to come with you to Gravity Falls for the summer all the summer please, " she says

"fine come with us, just please Jill forcing me to go to her bosses party tonight under the pretenses that I'll be playing the violin, " I said

"OK jeez I still don't know how you got so good at the violin I thought you could only play the sousaphone" she said

"apparently I'm a savant my hand just knew where to mo-mmmm," I said she kissed me full on the lips

I was right Julia did kiss me but I didn't react

 

It was time to go back to Gravity Falls. Willow is excited even though she knows she has to work at the mystery shack I'm a little taller now probably a head shorter then Wendy Mabel is still taller but onlyand millimeter. I smiled as I see the entering Gravity Falls sign every one there to greet us at first they think Willow is my girlfriend we both laugh and Willow state she like older guys. the shack has changed it's bigger they built on more rooms as I see why Melody is pregnant.

it's the last day of June and

I've finally got my free day I go to Tad Strange's house he smiles and acts normal at first.

"Tad it OK you don't have to hide it from Kai Regent told me, "I told him he groans drops the smile

"Oh thank god do you how to hold that smile all day," he said rubbing his jaw I smile his clothes change into the black full suit with a white dress shirt black gloves and a bowler hat his hair falls framing his face and turns purple along with his eyes he looks a bit younger to

"so what do you need, " he asked

"take me to Bill" I said he frowns

"I'm not going to do anything stupids I'm just going to talk to him I know he will wake eventually and I need this please," I says

"say no more some time I go out there and vent at him to" he snapped his fingers and we were in the middle of the woods

"he's over there I'll leave a path to lead you back home just don't touch his hand" he grumbles around a piece of bread I have no idea where it came from.

"see you," he said disappearing

end

one more chapter and the first part of the series is done


	8. epilogue

normal pov

"and that's everything sorry if I rambled on" Dippers said dusting the moss off bills eyes

"but thought you'd like to understand me although I never understood you. All the creature I met they had reasons but you your the one mystery I'll never understand it's getting late I should go before Mabel sends out the hunting pig ,but before I go thanks Bill because of you I can finally be who I want to because you made me stronger" he said kissing Bills forehead

" I'll come back and visit maybe clear you up, see you later Bill," he said running back to the shack not seeing the small gleam in Bills eyes

 

sorry it's so short but I'm posting the next story first chapter right after this


End file.
